Would I Die for You? MCR oneshot
by MyChemicalDreamer
Summary: This is the first time I've used my real name in a story... maybe because I can identify with this character.


Amy's POV

I woke up laying on a hard, dirty floor with an unbearable pain in my head. The light of the room, though dim, hurt my eyes. I groaned, sat up, and leaned against the wall. Normally, I would be repulsed at how dirty the room was, but for some reason I didn't care. I just wanted to know where I was and why. A folded piece of paper that had been resting on my chest fell to the floor. I picked it up, unfolded it, and read it out loud. "Dear Amy, you don't know me, but I know you. I know that you love My Chemical Romance, so I have a test for you. I have provided you with a loaded gun, but it only has one bullet. Kill one member of the band and I'll let the rest of you go. If you don't make your decision in six hours, I'll kill all of you. I started the timer when you woke up. Choose wisely."

It wasn't until then that I looked up and noticed the four men laying on the floor across the room from me: Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Mikey Way, and Ray Toro. They were awake. Our eyes met and they all backed away a little as if they were scared of me. I realized they probably were. "If whoever did this thinks I'm going to kill one of you, they've got another thing coming," I said softly. I looked down at the gun that was on the floor next to me and slid it across the room to them. No one said anything.

I pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry. I tried to be quiet, to no avail. Suddenly, someone's hand was on my shoulder. I looked up to find Gerard there, smiling weakly. "It's okay," he said. I didn't reply, but the look in my eyes said that he was dead wrong. He moved closer and hugged me. I weakly returned it. I don't know how long we stayed there before I finally said, "Give me the gun. I know what to do."

Frank reluctantly slid it over to me. I picked it up in my right hand and cocked it. I looked at Frank, then Mikey, then Ray, and finally Gerard, who was still next to me. Then I closed my eyes and held the gun to my temple. Ignoring their yells of "No!" "Wait!" and "Don't do it!", I pulled the trigger. And everything faded to black.

Gerard's POV

I saw the teenage girl that was laying on the floor across the room begin to stir. She didn't seem to notice our presence as she picked up the note that the man had left for her and read it aloud, "Dear Amy, you don't know me, but I know you. I know that you love My Chemical Romance, so I have a test for you. I have provided you with a loaded gun, but it only has one bullet. Kill one member of the band and I'll let the rest of you go. If you don't make your decision in six hours, I'll kill all of you. I started the timer when you woke up. Choose wisely."

The girl, whom I now knew was named Amy, looked up then, finally seeing us. The note fell to the floor, next to the gun she was supposed to use to kill one of us. Frank, Mikey, Ray, and I all backed up a little. She didn't look dangerous, but you can't be too careful. Suddenly, she spoke. "If whoever did this thinks I'm going to kill one of you, they've got another thing coming," she said softly. She slid the gun across the floor to us. A bit surprised, we didn't say anything.

She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face. She was quiet, but I knew she was crying. I felt a pang of compassion for her. I got up, went over to her, and knelt by her side. As gently as possible, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. "It's okay," I consoled her. She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes said that she knew it wasn't. I hugged her. Her small body was limp, but she managed to return it. We stayed like that for a while before she finally spoke up, "Give me the gun. I know what to do."

We all knew it was coming eventually. I glanced at Frank. He slid it over to her and she picked it up. She took a moment to look at each of us before she closed her eyes and pressed the gun to her temple. She seemingly didn't even notice us telling her to stop.

The shot was deafening. Her lifeless body fell to the floor and the blood began to pool around her. All of us were frozen with shock from what we just witnessed. A girl killed herself so we could live. And it worked; the man let us go.

We vowed that from that point on, the memory of this girl, whom we knew nothing about aside from her name, would live on in our hearts.


End file.
